A Eye and A Scar
by Major144
Summary: A short comedy about how Demyx accidentally gave Xigbar his scar and cause the lost of his right eye.


A Eye and A Scar  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts this is just a story for fun.

On a mysterious world know as The World That Never Was, there was a castle that was called The Castle That Never Was. Two men wearing black cloaks were walking down one of the castle's hallways. The men's names were Xigbar and Demyx. Xigbar was tall with black hair and a ponytail. Demyx was a little bit shorter with dirty blond hair.  
Xigbar was showing Demyx the newest member of the Organization around The Castle That Never Was. Xigbar was just about done giving the tour and was showing Demyx to his new room.  
"Alright now that the grand tour is over this is where you'll be staying." He said as he opened the room and lead Demyx inside.  
The room contained a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a chair, and a computer. Demyx looked around and whistled.  
"Man this is a great room! It could use a little bit of redecorating, then it'll be perfect!" Said Demyx.  
"What did you have in mind?" Asked Xigbar.  
Demyx summoned his Sitar, which he called Arpeggio and started strumming it.  
"I'm thinking of putting some speakers in here." He said.  
Xigbar starred at Demyx's Sitar.  
"So that's your weapon?" He asked.  
"It's more of a musical instrument then a weapon." Said Demyx. "So what's your weapon?" He asked.  
Xigbar smiled smugly and summoned his weapon. Two weapons appeared in his hands. They looked like a cross between a gun and a crossbow. Demyx looked at them in wonderment.  
"Cool!" He said.  
"These are my Arrowguns. I call them my Sharpshooters." Said Xigbar with pride as he showed them off.  
Demyx held out his hands.  
"Can I hold them and look at them?" He asked.  
"Sure go ahead and knock yourself out." Said Xigbar as he handed Demyx the weapons.  
Demyx twirled them around in his hands like some kind of cowboy.  
"These things are awesome!" He said pointing them in Xigbar's direction. "How do you fire these things?" He asked.  
"Oh there's a little trigger near the bottom that you pull." Explained Xigbar.  
"Oh I found it." Said Demyx as he pulled the by accident.  
Xigbar heard the sound of the trigger of his weapons being pulled. He started to dodge to the right out of the way when Demyx pulled the trigger. A bladed arrow shot out of the gun and slice across the left side of Xigbar's face leaving a large scar. He fell against the desk with the computer and leaned on it for support grasping his bleeding face with one hand.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu! Demyx you idiot! Look what you did to me!" He shouted.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to do that!" Shouted Demyx as he started heading towards Xigbar.  
Xigbar raised his hand stopping Demyx.  
"You stay the hell away from me! Don't point those guns at me!" He ordered as he turned to face the computer on the desk.  
He hit a command button on the computer summoning the Organization's medical experts Vexen and Zexion. Demyx was facing the computer looking nervously at the Arrowguns. His finger twitched and he accidentally pulled the trigger again. An arrow shot out and missed Xigbar and hit the computer. The computer exploded in a shower of sparks hitting Xigbar in his right eye knocking him to the ground unconscious. Demyx dropped the guns horrified at what he had just done. He ran over to Xigbar to inspect the damage he caused. Xigbar's right eye was blackened and red. Demyx thought that Xigbar was going to go blind in that eye. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up to see Vexen and Zexion walk in.  
"Alright what seems to be-" Began Vexen, but he stopped when he saw Xigbar lying on the ground with his wounds.  
"We need to get him to the medical room ASAP!" Shouted Vexen.  
"I'm on it!" Shouted Zexion.  
They grabbed a medical cart to transport Xigbar and wheeled him away, leaving Demyx by himself.

Demyx thought about what he did. He decided to get Xigbar a get well present. He went down to the wine cellars of the castle and grabbed a fancy bottle of champagne and put a bow on it. He traveled to the medical bay where he met up with Zexion.  
"How's Xigbar doing?" Asked Demyx.  
"He has a large scar on the left side of his face, but his right eye is going to be ok." Said Zexion.  
"That's a relief. I'm just going to go in there and give him this wine as a get well present." Said Demyx.  
Zexion let him through. He found Xigbar sitting on a medical table talking to Vexen.  
"Hey Xigbar sorry about your eye. I brought you this wine as a get well present." Said Demyx.  
Xigbar eyed Demyx and the bottle of wine he was holding.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Here let me open it for you." Said Demyx as he put his fingers on the cork and started to his his powers over liquid to help get it off.  
The cork shot off like a cannon ball and headed towards Xigbar. Xigbar quickly ducked out of the way. The cork flew towards Vexen. Vexen quickly pulled out his ice shield to block the cork. It bounced off the shield and head up to the celling. It bounced off of that and headed towards Demyx. Demyx dived out of the way. Zexion walked into the room carrying a large book.  
"Look out!" Shouted Demyx.  
Zexion looked up to see the cork coming he quickly raised the book to protect himself. The cork bounced off the book and headed straight back to Xigbar who was just getting up.  
"Look out!" Shouted Vexen.  
Xigbar looked up just in time to see the cork coming straight at him. He didn't have time to do anything. The cork hit him directly in his right eye.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed as he fell to the ground. Vexen ran over to him to inspect his wounded eye.  
"I'm afraid you just lost the vision in your right eye." He said.  
Xigbar staggered to his feet and glared at Demyx.  
"You did this to me!" He bellowed as he made his way to Demyx.  
"It was an accident! Pleaded a terrified Demyx.  
Xigbar ignored his pled and continued towards him cracking his knuckles.  
Demyx screamed in terror.

Several minutes latter.  
Xigbar exited the medical bay wearing an eyepatch on his right eye and a scar on his left check. Inside the medical bay Vexen and Zexion were applying medicine and bandages to a battered and bruised Demyx.  
"We'll this has been an eventful day." Said Vexen.  
"Indeed it has." Agreed Zexion.  
They finished tending to Demyx.  
"Ok your all bandaged up." Said Vexan.  
"Thank you." Said Demyx as he started to leave.  
"Oh and Demyx." Said Vexan.  
"Yes." Said Demyx.  
"Welcome to the Organization." Said Vexan.  
"Thanks." Said Demyx as he left the medical bay with a smile.

The End.


End file.
